modelunfandomcom-20200216-history
Timeline of the World
The timeline of the world before the start of the Model UN game between 2010-2020. 2010 *January 12 – 7.0-magnitude earthquake hits Haiti, destroying the capital Port-au-Prince. The death toll was 230,000 people, one of the deadliest earthquakes on record. *February 18 – President of Niger Tandja Mamadou is overthrown by the military in a coup-d'etat and established a ruling junta called "Supreme Council for the Restoration of Democracy" *May 2 – The Eurozone and the International Monetary Fund agreed to a €110 billion bailout package for Greece. The package involves sharp Greek austerity measures. *October 10 – The Netherlands Antilles are dissolved, with the islands being split up and given a new constitutional status. 2011 *January 1 – Estonia officially adopts the Euro currency and becomes the seventeenth Eurozone country. *January 14 – The Tunisian government falls after a month of increasingly violent protests; President Zine El Abidine Ben Ali flees to Saudi Arabia after 23 years in power, starting a region-wide wave of protests. *May 1 – U.S. President Barack Obama announces that Osama bin Laden, the founder and leader of the militant group Al-Qaeda, has been killed during an American military operation in Pakistan. *July 9 – The Republic of South Sudan is secedes from Sudan. *November 19 – Failed Invasion of Taiwan by People's Republic of China leads to greater Pacific tensions. 2012 *February 9 – Queen Elizabeth celebrates the 60th anniversary of her accession to the thrones of United Kingdom, Canada, Australia and New Zealand. *May 14 – Spain and the United Kingdom sign a treaty absorbing Gibraltar into Spain. *July 24 – China becomes the third nation to land on the Moon. 2013 *March 13 - A failed coup against the Iranian Supreme Leader is attempted. The Supreme Leader of Iran was killed, the President shortly took over and crushed the rebellion. *July 1 – Croatia became the twenty-eighth nation to join the European Union. *September 22 - Turkey formally cedes Northern Cyprus back to Cyprus as part of a treaty signed with the European Union in order to enter the organization. 2014 *February 25 - The European Union member states sign a treaty promising to create a single sovereign state only if Europe is under direct threat. 2015 2016 *August 2- The People's Interest Party (PIP) is formed. The Political Party registers just in time to begin influencing elections along the Kamchatka Peninsula. 2017 *August 8th- On the Second round of Elections, Jean Thouret defeats President Martine Arbury, a Socialist, in the second round of elections with a 51-49% defeat to win the elections and become the new President of France 2018 *June 27- Russia breaks all ties with Syria. Due to this, Syria mobilizes along its Northern Border. Demetry Cosmesis and Duke Dawn, members of the Peoples Interest Party, travel to Istanbul to conduct negotiations that defused the situation. 2019 *December 21- Duke Dawn is announced President of Russia after the recent Presidential Election. 2020 *January 1- Tensions rise in Middle East as Iran moves troops into Syria. *January 15- Iran refuses to go to Negotiations. The international community recognized them as occupying as sovreign nation (Syria) and declares them suspended from the UN. *February 15- Canada and America strike down the proposition to combine into a single power. *March 1- Sino-Non-Agression Pact is signed by Japan. Effectively stopping the defender of the east. *March 15- Failed assasination attempt on Turkish President Recep Tayyip Erdoğan occured, and was traced back to Iran. In responce, Turkey retailiates. *April 1- International communities Nato, the EU, Saudi Arabia, and Russia join the war as the Allies with Israel. Iraq freely joins the War. Syria is given no option under occupation. *April 15- Iranian Special Forces take control of Istanbul. Kuwait occupied by Iraq. *April 20- Pakistan joins the war effort, funded by Russia. *April 23- French and Greek troops drop into Istanbul. *April 25- Kuwait is liberated by Saudi Arabian and American forces. *April 27- French and Greek troop accept the Surrender of the Iranian Ninth Army. Istanbul is declared liberated. Terrorist actions spread across Saudi Arabia,a group called the Covenant claims responsibility for the attacks. *April 30- Syria attacks Ramal, the gate to Jerusalem. Baghdad comes under a three way attack from Russia, America, and Saudi Arabia. Iraq is attack by Russian forces. Suadi arabia attacks Oman for the suspected terrorist attacks. The United Arab Emirates, and Yemen respond by signing a military treaty with Oman, and counter strike. India is found to have given funding to Iran, if it started a war with Pakistan. However the Iranians went AWOL, and started a war with the entire middle east.